Brunei
Brunei, '''(officially the '''Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace) is a small country located in south-east Asia. It is surrounded by Malaysia, with its only coastline being the South Chinese sea. He is not a well known country in the fandom yet. In the depictions he does have however, he is depicted alongside the other ASEAN members. Description Appearance Brunei is often depicted wearing traditional Malay clothes, such as a Baju Melayu and a Songkuk. He is not limited to this attire, as he will often wear a yellow turtleneck/jacket. Personality Brunei is a conservative country, often keeping his feelings to himself. Nevertheless, Brunei is well mannered and polite, often greeting his friends and helping other countries. Although he appears to be, Brunei is not very open-minded to new/modern ideas. Interests Brunei, much like Malaysia and Indonesia, is heavily invested in his religion. Religion is not his only interest, as he loves K-POP and Korean culture. He also loves making money and developing his country's economy. Flag Meaning The flag of Brunei has a centered crest of Brunei on a yellow field cut by black and white diagonal stripes.Yellow represents the Sultan of Brunei, and the black and white stripes represent the country's chief ministers. Other Symbols White-bellied sea eagle - National Bird Simpor - National Flower Rambutan - National Fruit Nicknames * Shellfare State * The Land of Unexpected Treasures History Bruneian Empire The Bruneian Empire, also known as Sultanate of Brunei, was a Malay Sultanate centered in Brunei. It was established in 1368. The Bruneian Empire extended throughout what is now known as Brunei, Malaysia, Indonesia and the Philippines. In the 15th century, the Bruneian empire became Muslim due to the King of Brunei converting to Islam, which was brought by Muslim Indians and Arab merchants from other parts of Southeast Asia. Not too long after, Borneo (A island which was heavily controlled by the empire) became a important trading hub for the Eastern and Western powers coming into Southeast Asia. Because of this, the empire started a slow decline. Later on in the 16th century, the empire lost much of its territory in the Philippines to the Spanish. This happened again in the next two centuries; The Dutch in southern Borneo and the British in Labuan, Sarawak and North Borneo. In the early 1880's, The sultan granted land to James Brooke, who had helped him end a rebellion and allowed him to establish the Kingdom of Sarawak. Brooke and his nephews leasing and annexing more and more of Brunei's land. Brunei lost much of its territory to him and his dynasty, known as the White Rajahs. Eventually, in 1888, their Sultan had to appeal to the British so they would not invade the empire's remaining territory. British Brunei In the same year Brunei appealed to no further invasion, the British had signed a "Treaty of Protection", which provided Britain control over Brunei's external affairs, making it a British protectorate (which continued until 1984). Eventually the Kingdom of Sarawak annexed Brunei's Pandaruan District, which Britain did nothing about. This was surprising, as the treaty stated "Brunei could not cede or lease any territory to foreign powers without British consent". Brunei was left with the small land now known as modern-day Brunei. World War II The Japanese invaded Brunei eight days after Pearl Harbor. The Japanese and the Sultan eventually came to an agreement about governing the country. Most of the Bruneian British officials would stay under Japanese guard. The Sultan would retain his throne, as well as receive special privileges from the Japanese. During the later part of Japanese occupation, the Sultan had little to nothing to do with the Japanese. During the occupation, Japanese was taught in schools, and Government officers were required to learn Japanese. The regular currency was replaced by what was to become known as 'duit pisang' (banana money). Hyper-inflation destroyed the currency's value and at the end of the war, duit pisang was worthless. After allied attacks, Brunei's trading business faltered. Basic necessities were in short supplies, as well as medicine. Famine swept the country. On June 10, 1945, the Australian 9th division came to Brunei to recapture Borneo from the Japanese. The Australians were heavily backed up by American forces. The Japanese forces in Brunei, Sarawak and Borneo surrendered on September 10, 1945. The British continued their rule over Brunei. Post-Britain After gaining independence from Britain on January 1, 1984, Brunei thrived as a country. They joined ASEAN, a association between the Southeast Asian countries. Brunei became the second-highest Human Development Index among the Southeast Asian nations (second to only, of course, Singapore). Despite this, Brunei is quite harsh on their LGBT laws, as homosexuals will receive "cruel punishment". Geography Brunei is located in Southeast Asia, and contains two separate parts. Both parts of Brunei are on the island of Borneo. All of Brunei's land roughly adds up to a total area of 5,765 square kilometres. Relationships Family * United Kingdom -''' Stepdad/Friend (depends on the person) * 'Bruneian Empire - '''Dad/Past self (depends on the person) * 'Malaysia - 'Brother/Friend (depends on the person) * 'Indonesia - 'Brother/Friend (depends on the person) Friends * 'Singapore - 'Close Friend (commonly shipped) * 'Philippines - 'Close Friend (sometimes shipped) * 'Vietnam - 'Friend * 'Cambodia - 'Friend * 'Myanmar - 'Friend * 'Bangladesh - 'Good Friend * 'Australia - 'Close Friend * 'New Zealand - 'Good Friend * 'USA - 'Friend * 'Malaysia Neutral * 'China - '''Neutral * 'Russia - 'Neutral * 'North Korea - '''Neutral (?) Opinions United Kingdom Malaysia Singapore Philippines Australia USA China References Category:Everything Category:South East Asia Category:Asia Category:ASEAN Members Category:Dictatorships Category:Kingdoms Category:Islamic Countries Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Microstates